The Son of Hades: Omniversal War part 1
by linkfanx
Summary: After the fates did something stupid in The Moons hero, Fierce decides to change a few things like Link will be born as a twin of Percy, and Percy will be a bigger dick than in the Canon story, and dumber. But Links fate is MUCH different than he thought it would be. (JPO and HOO series in one.) Percy, Sally and (Some) Gods bashing. A little of chiron bashing. Very OP Link.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Ladies and Gents (For the 20 people that will see this) I realized that I haven't done shit for any of my stories other than have a very cool guy look at them for me. Meaning only fucking updates. So I decided to make a more in depth between of the fates getting their way scenario of The Moons Hero, and the actual story here, so yeah. Fuck.**

Prologue

While in the universal whiteness of emptiness, Fierce Deity is giving the fates a Death Glare.

"You three fools have really fucked this up. This was not even supposed to FUCKING HAPPEN! Good job you ruined ¾ of a Omniversal lifetime of work and defenses by pulling this shit. By doing this you fucking gave two of the most evil and powerful villains in the of this Omniverses life time a chance of escaping. Fucking hell in the middle of Christmas on fourth of July." Fierce Deity rants.

"We were only doing or job of keeping fate balanced!" Screamed the idiotic fates. "Shut it Narrator.."

The narrator proceeds to give the three a middle finger nuke.

"Well Destroying a FUCKING UNIVERSE does not count as keeping balance. For pulling such a idiotic thing, in the this war, you three will become a thing all females (That aren't one) bimbos." Fierce Deity states seriously.

"You can't do that!' The fates say in fear.

"Oh but I can and will." Fierce deity says as he snaps his fingers, sending the Fates off to a different dimension.

"Damn annoyances. There like that pink haired howler monkey from the idiotic anime called Naruto. At least the Canon. The alternate universes of it is really good. Now what to do with you?" Fierce Deity asks to himself as he looks at a beaten, bloody, nearly dead Chuck The World Traveler.

"R-release me?" Chuck says/asks with a messed up voice do to the beating he got from Fierce Deity at 0.(9 trillion 0's)1% of his power.

"Now why would I do that? You were clearly breaking one of the Omniversal laws of traveling through worlds, absorbing their powers, and generally fucking them up in ways. Now I tolerate the crossovers that have to do with up to 3 multiverses, but you crossed over 10 already, which I WILL NOT tolerate. You are going to be branded with my symbol so I can... Keep an eye on you. And I will take that silly magic resistant, Chakra Resistent, and Ki Resistent you have and make you WEAK to them, Limit your control over the Triforce of power, and lower you powers over the elements, thuum, etc. At beat you are Piccolo from the beginning of the Sayain saga. Be glad that this is your punishment." Fierce Deity states as he pulls out a very hot brander that is shaped like a strand of DNA, but with a sword hilt and pushes it RIGHT ON Chucks forehead. "You will never be able to hide the mark of Fierce Deity, as it will shine through even the Strongest of illusions. Be glad I didn't wipe your very essence from existence as you still have your uses and reasons to be around. The normal punishment is erase from reality, but I cant do that because Din still protects you to an extant. But never again will you be powerful like before." Fierce Deity states. "Now BEGONE!" Fierce Deity Sends Chuck to a Universe He was pulled from.

 **Sorry I haven't Posted a actual chapter in so long, I just had a weird case of wanting to read more than type. Hope this makes up to those 20 people reading this.**


	2. Hades Gets a New son

**BEFORE WE BEGIN! I would like to make a few things clear.**

 **1:Fierce is with Link. But he is only in the mask for transformations.**

 **2: Percy is a big dick in this.**

 **3: Link gets his items back over the course of time.**

 **The whole argument with the fates in a summary:**

 **Fierce makes it were Link suffers quite a bit (for a reason that will be revealed), is Percy's separate twin, and is a son of Poseidon. Link still has the Triforce of courage, and all the items will come back over the adventure. The master sword and his shield are the things he gets first. TO THE STORY WE GO!**

A 5 year old boy in a green tunic (1) is in a park all alone, his name is Link Jackson. He ran away after his mom basically disowned him (in private. Why will be told later.) and kicked him out of the house. He just finally got to relax for a minute when a hellhound (a giant dog to Link) jumps at him to get him, but Link jumps up quickly and runs away, hoping to god he gets away. He ends up in a a darker part of the park and runs into a man in a weird cloak that is completely black and a 8 year old girl talking to him while tending to a fire. Link see's them and runs to them for help if possible. Just as Link reaches them, the hellhound stops and bows to the man in the black coat thing.

"Leave the boy alone. He is under mine and Hestia's protection now." The man in the cloak said. The hell hound nods and leaves. "So young one, whats your name?"

"Link sir. Whats your name not to be rude?"

"Hades, and the girl tending to the fire is Hestia. Why aren't you with your family? Hades asks curiously.

"My mom disowned me and kicked me out. I have no where to go to be honest." Link says sad and scared. Links physical appearance is a malnourished, boy with dull blue eyes, and with clothes that look like they have seen better days. Unknown to Link, Hades eyes start to flame a little with fury.

"If you would like, I can bring you to my home for a while." Hades says.

"I won't be a burden on you will I?" Link asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. Just sleep and you will be there." Hades waves his finger over Link, who resists it at fist then falls asleep after realizing its to help him. "Link is a powerful demigod... Hes a child of Poseidon, I can smell the sea on him. Sister, do you think it would be possible to convince my wife to accept Link as her own son as I would like to adopt him." Hades asks.

"I can try brother. But I can't make any promises. But I wish to bless him with my full blessing. He will need it in the future I can tell." Hestia say to Hades.

"When he awakens I will ask him." Hades says then shadow travels to the underworld with Link.

Linkbreak

A few days later, after explaining Link everything about the world and greek myths, Link took it quite well and happily, understanding this quite quickly. Hades offered to adopt Link, who accepted after getting him to swear not to mistreat him or do what his ex-mother did to him. Hades understood where Link was coming from with that, so he agreed to the terms. After Hades adopts Link and said boy fell asleep, Hades summoned Alecto.

"Alecto, come here." Hades said.

A fury appears behind Hades. "Yes my lord?"

"Alecto, I am letting you know I have a son named Link. He is my adopted son. I want you to treat him with respect. Understood?" Hades says.

"Yes lord. Just one question, why does he smell like the sea?" Alecto asks.

"He was a son of Poseidon. But he was abandoned by his mortal family so I plan on raising him as my own. I can tell he will be extremely powerful as he grows up. Just remember what I said. Treat him with respect." Hades say.

"Yes my lord." Alecto say and vanishes.

"Hestia, progress?" Hades asks telepathically.

"She is on board. She also wishes to meet young Link. I told her about the mother abandoning issue, so she has a heads up on that." Hestia says.

"Understood." Hades says. "I will let you know when Link awakens as I have adopted him."

"Okay brother." Hestia says happily.

Hades starts talking to himself, "When Link is 7, I will start having him train with the greatest heros in Elysium and the powers he has. Oh is Poseidon in for a shocker when MY SON is 12. He will bring honor and make the house of Hades extremely respected. But I am curious of something, why does he have that tattoo on him? A weird one." Hades asks/says. (The tattoo is the Triforce symbol. Not going to explain to much there. Other than he has the Triforce of courage.) "He also has this odd energy around him, a feeling of pure power. Wonder what it is."

A/N: (1) To everyone else, it looks like normal clothing of a modern person, like a illusion or the mist being useful for a change. but to Link, it is a green tunic. Think of the mist doing its annoying shit. But yes, Link is wearing his signature clothing of the Zelda games.

I removed what happens in two years as I realized that it had no use what so ever. It was meant as a comedic effect, but I realized it was useless.


	3. Link Get annoyed by Sally

**Before I begin, I again would like to know who I should pair Link other than a goddess I will mention in the next chapter, with in this story. If you have your own OC's, please submit them for me to use. All credit to the original owners to what I am using to make this fan fic. Link over the past 5 years gained back these items:**

 **The master sword, gilded blade, great fairies sword, Hylian shield, the hookshot, his hero's bow and the magic spells including light, fire, and ice arrows, iron and hover boots, the goron and (currently useless) zora tunic, the gold and silver gauntlets (He plans on giving the silver gauntlets to the girl he likes a lot) that have a matching ball and chain, bombs, goron, zora, deku, and fierce deities masks, all twenty masks that don't transform in MM, and the ocarina of time. Italics for thoughts. Percy won't be a dick till the sea of monsters arc (The twin brothers won't be revealed until the end of the sea of monsters arc). Link also got a new toy from his father Hades, a scythe made from Stygian iron, celestial bronze, titanium (Mortal metal) and Olympic silver.**

 **Now in terms of powers (Now that I am thinking of continuing on with this as I am full of ideas.) Link has the powers of Hades (Meaning control of the dead, shadow control abilities, etc)**

 **Son of Posiden powers (Self explanatory) The powers of being Hestia's champions (Flame control, instant tasty food (Mmm pizza) fire teleportation abilities, and the ability to calm people down via many means, and the ability to befriend the stubborn jackass, donkey. No not Shrek (Yet)) and the powers of Fierce deity's champion? Quite literally everything that doesn't include the powers of Creation, Evil, Life, Death, Heaven, Hell. They belong to a respective chain of Omnigod counsel line that will be shown in chapter four with differences and even MORE explanation.**

 **Also I know there are some misspellings, but I am not perfect. If I make a mistake that really is big, I will try and catch it.**

 **NOW TO THE STORY!**

(Five years later)

Link is in front of Hades, discussing what will happen now that Link finished all of his training with the fallen hero's and powers training with him.

"Son, I am going to send you to a school called Yancy middle school. Before you ask, yes one of the furies will be making sure nothing happens to much and give an appearance that you are a demi god that doesn't know of your heritage. I made your scent to a undiscovered big threes child to help add to it. Just be careful okay? And stay away from the sea as much as possible." Hades says.

"Understood father. But if I run into that bitch of a ex mother, don't be surprised if you see her soul down here." Link says angrily.

"Son, I know you hate her, but don't kill her yet. Swear to me you won't kill her unless I say it's okay. I plan on doing something with her." Hades says.

"I swear on the Styx not to harm my ex mother unless she attacks me physically first." Link says. Thunder booms from no where.

"Thank you son. Now to send you off. I used the mist to make it seem like you were there for the past 8 months as it is December now and they are to be on a field trip to a museum. That's when everything will fall into play son. Though don't be surprised if something stupid happens." Hades says.

"Yes father. I will be careful." Link says.

"And Link? Don't forget your pouch." Hades says.

Link has a magical pouch that some how held Cerberus.

"Father, it's time isn't it?" Link says sadly.

"Yes son. Be careful." Hades says."Now you won't be on the trip for a week, so befriend the demigod, I will pretend that you didn't exist when he comes down here for the master bolt on the quest. Don't want any false ideas in his head do we?" Hades laughs.

"True. True." Link says.

Link arrives at Yancy the week before the field trip to the museum (don't remember its name officially), Hades made a reason why he didn't show up till then, he had some sort of major sickness that prevented him form going. Of course Alecto knew better but didn't say anything. A week later on the day of the trip.

"So Percy, why do you believe that this trip will go wrong?" Link asks.

"Because every trip I go on, something happens that is put on me when I didn't mean to." Pecy says back. Mean while Alecto doesn't know whether to choke Percy for DARING to interact with her bosses adopted son (Alecto is the overprotective big sister here) or pull Link away from Percy.

The group arrives to the museum and they arrive to the plot important Kronos eating his children portrait. After Percy gives his right (and short as fuck) answer, they leave the area with Chiron looking at a Ancient Greek grave. Meanwhile Percy complicates on whether staying with the group of idiots from Yancy (Teachers, Grover, and Link not included) or returning to his apartment, get scolded (Lightly) by Sally, and interact with the walrus named Gabe. Meanwhile Nancy Bobofet (minor character. Don't give a shit.) drops her sandwich on grover, which leads to our current predicement of Alecto being very angry at Percy for taking the Helm of Darkness from Hades (She is doing it as an act, as Link told her that he is on the case) and after Percy kill Alecto, filler happens until they get in a on the bus to a bus station when the fates appear... differently than normal, and they all have air heads. (Read the fucking prologue of what happened with the fates as this is their punishment. Bimbofication).

Clotho has platinum blond hair, with VERY revealing clothing, E cup Breasts, a shirt that reveals nearly all of her stomach (Which is flat), and big ass that bounces with every move, and childbearing hips.

Lachesis is the same as Clotho except her breasts and FF cups, and the butt is smaller. Same with Atropos.  
Since they just appear there (Though they give a sexy wink towards Link), and cut a sting, they leave after blowing a kiss to Link, leaving him confused. They then abandon Gover to be attacked by some angry enchiladas.

"Come on Link, lets see my mom!" Percy says excited.

" _Joys I see the bitch that ruined my life by disowning me. YAY!"_ Link thinks sarcastically.

(At the apartment)

" _Wonder if that bitch ever told Percy that he had a twin brother. Not that I care, just wondering if she was ever honest with him."_ Link thinks to himself.

"PERCY!" Sally shouts with joy. " I MISSED YOU! Who's your friend by any chance?" Sally asks.

"His name is Link. No surname. Said that he never had one." Percy says, the notices that Sally's expression darkens little.

"Percy, can you go to your room for a bit dear? I need to talk to... Link here." Sally says hesitantly.

"Go on Percy, I will be okay." Link says.

"Okay Link." Percy says then leaves.

"What do you think you are doing back here brat? You are a weakling that should never have been born. Why are you back anyway?" Sally says darkly.

"Say's the bitch that abandoned her son at the age of 5 and disowned him. I may not like my birth father too much, but you are the representation of disgracefulness to everyone you bitch. Be very glad my father Hades made me swear an oath not to kill you. Tell me, did you ever tell Percy he had a twin brother you deceitful cunt?" Link says angrily.

"No. He doesn't know. As far as he knows, he is an only child." Sally says smugly.

"Ha. Then he is in for a shock when I explain to him about how you are the biggest liar yet." Link says happily.

"If you tell him I swear-" Sally begins only to be interrupted by Gabe.

"SALLY! BEAN DIP NOW! And is this the brat you got rid of all those years ago? Why is he back?" Gabe says.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU OVER GROWN WALRUS SHIT!" Link shouts.

"Why should I listen to you you god damn brat?" Gabe says annoyed.

"Well, just go with Percy to the camp. Grover is outside waiting for you two." Sally says annoyed.

"Whatever bitch. PERCY COME ON!" Link shouts.

"OKAY!" Percy responds. Percy, Link, and Grover leave and take a taxi to half blood hill. The Minotaur shows up when they arrive at the hill.

"Damn it. This guy?" Link say annoyed. Link pulls out his golden gauntlets and a golden ball and chain and starts smacking the Minotaur around with it. The minotaur turns to golden dust after getting hit with it the golden ball and chain 3 times.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Grover shouts.

"Some old weapons of mine. They were appropriate to use, and don't use my fathers name like that Grover. Now to the camp we go!" Link says half halfheartedly.


	4. Goddesse's are Crazy

**I own jack on the series I am using.**

On Olympus:

The gods are arguing about useless crap like they always do until a being unknown to the gods in the throne room.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE THRONE ROOM OF THE GODS!?" Zeus bellows.

"Peace grandson. I am here with some... entrusting news." The mysterious figure says.

"Wait... grandson?" Zeus asks confused. Athena gasps. "Gaia?" Athena says scared.

"I come in peace, unless you try to attack me." Gaia says. "I came to tell you that a demigod has unknowingly is to be my husband when he reaches 19." Gaia says seriously. "And before you ask, I am single since me and Uranus broke up." Gaia says (I use the roman name because its easier to use.)

"Who is the demigod?" Poseidon asks.

"A child of great power and importance to the underworld. He is destined to bring a union between my good and evil personality." Gaia says.

"Hades, I summon you NOW!' Zeus says annoyed. Hades appears from some shadows.

"What lord Zeus? Hi Gaia." Hades says.

"Gaia says a demigod of great importance to the underworld is to marry her at the age of 19. Who could he be?" Zeus says suspiciously.

"My adopted son of course." Hades says smugly.

"WHAT!? WHY WAS THE COUNCIL INFORMED YOU HAD A SON!?" Zeus thundered with anger.

"I am not on the council you fucking moron. The key word I said Zeusy was 'adopted' with son." Hades explains like he is talking to a 2 year old. Zeus rubs his head sheepishly, then explodes again, "DON'T CALL ME ZEUSY!" Zeus thunders again. Hades rolls his eyes.

"Who is the boys sire?" Poseidon asks.

"I will give a hint, sea." Hades says cryptically.

"Sea? I wonder." Athena says.

"He considered himself a son of Hades. Otherwise, he won't have a problem." Hades says happily.

"She abandoned him at a young age, I found him, adopted him and raised him. He is a very good kid if he likes you, he dislikes you, he is a enemy you don't want to make." Hades says. While the arguments are happening, Gaia is looking amused, then starts watching Link, the man she wants as her husband. Gaia then remembers something.

"SCILENCE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Gaia roars. All the gods shut up.

"I sense he will have a rough future. Right fates?" Gaia says annoyed.

"Like the quest for Zeus bolt will be lead by Link and Percy. They will like, take two others because fuck continuity. Also Link is like, blessed by Chaos." The fates say. The fates leave with a worried Gaia.

"Whats wrong Gaia?" Athena asks.

"A man that was pure evil, with enough power to take on a primordial, named Ganondorf. Not much is known on his fate, other than he was defeated by a hero of great power, a hero more powerful than any hero I know of at the moment. Though I do remember that his soul was split in three because his power was immense." Gaia say nervously. A evil laugh is heard in the distance, but not physically there.

Link break/ back to Link and Percy

"So Link, do you have a last name?" Percy asks.

"No." Link responds, a little annoyed.

"So you two are the ones Grover brought, and that I watched over." Chiron says.  
"Let me guess, you are the trainer of the greek hero's, the camp director is a god, and Percy and I are children of the greek gods." Link says while looking for his scythe.

"H-how!?" Chiron asks completely shocked.

"Wouldn't be the first mythological being I ever meet. My adopted, but I consider him my sire, Hades, was the first, his wife and everything in the underworld came next." Link says seriously. Link finds his scythe. "Ah there is my favorite tool of killing monsters!" Link says happily.

"What the Hade-" Chiron begins, but is interrupted by Link.

"Please don't use my dads name as a curse. Say someone else or something. Like Tartarus or Zeus or Poseidon." Link says annoyed.

"Umm okay. What the Tartarus!?" Chiron exclaims. "What is this!?" Chirion points at Links scythe.

"This is my favorite and most dangerous weapon. Don't touch." Link says.

"Why do you prefer it?" Chiron asks.

"I am the most skilled with it. I have been... looked into weapon skills and found I am the best in three weapons. Swords with and without a shield, a bow and arrow, and a scythe. Though I prefer the scythe because of the mid range of attacks and my speed when I get serious." Link explains.

"Whats your strongest weapons?" Chiron asks.

"Explosive or non explosives?" Link asks dead serious.

"Non explosive. Why do you have bombs?" Chiron asks.

"Yep. In terms of slaying a whole range of things, my scythe. But in terms of pure raw power, the golden gauntlets. Don't asks how much they can lift, I don't even know. I can say that because I lifted a ENTIRE mountain with one finger while wearing them, and arm wrestled Tartarus to the ground breaking an adamite (1) table with it, then he gave me his blessing. The reason I have bombs is that you never know when a nice explosion will be needed." Link says. Chiron mouth opens and looks like a women being told they are pregnant with a tree (2).

 **I forgot how to spell the indestructible metals name.**

 **Look up a video where vatti is with his girl and finds out its not three kids, but a tree. (It was on new grounds or youtube. I can't fucking remember.**


	5. Counsel of Omnigods list

Feicre Deities domains, Eveything but Creation, Destruction, Heaven, Hell, Life, Death, and Evil.

Fierce Deities feats:

Beat TFS Mr Popo at full power. With a pinkie.

Killed Chuck Norris.

Broke a Nokia.

Soloed all of DBZ, DC, Marvel, OPM, Bleach, Naruto, MLG, YTP, John Cena, Nintendo, Microsoft, Sony, Capcom, Namico, and Cory in the house with out trying.

The counsel list from strongest to weakest :

God (The creator of everything)

Scatman John

Jesus (The Heir of God) / Vengeful Deity (Fierces third and true form)

Satan/ Furious Deity (Fierces Second Form)

Anti-Christ

Fierce Deity (The first and weakest of the three)

TFS Mr Popo

The Godesses of Hyrule

Chaos (Greek, and Roman Mythology)

Elder God Demon Blade

OPM

Godzilla

Death

Life

Arceus

Omni-King (DBS)

Magic (FOZ and Harry Potter)

Whether this will be expanded or not I don't know. But mrdrslender incorporated a evil form of Fierce Deity that Din creamed because it was nearly dead. In the end, the true fierce deity is unbeatable.


	6. Ganondorf Posseses a Bitch

**I am pretty sure that I have no idea how people like this story, and if you read this, feel free to review! No flames else you will feel the pecking order. To give an idea on what will be explained now is the whole idea of the omniverse. This story will be split in 13 parts, each taking in some plot points (The useless shit I will skip unless it has a some what plot relevance or in flash back. I have a terrible patience limit.) Also before I forget, Link of my series is crazy to an extent. Yeah. The 12 of the 13 are Guardian multiverse of the original multiverse and the birth of this omniverse, The LOZ multiverse. The guardian multiverse work as a barrier to protect the original, and to prevent people from getting in. The 12 Guardians are Dragon ball series (DB, DBZ, DBS/DBGT), Harry potter universe, Naruto, Fire Emblem, Marvel, DC, Pokemon, Percy Jackson and the olympians series, Familiar of Zero, Frozen (Going with a lot of bashing there, so yeah. I like frozen's effects, but the story was SHIT.) a bit of the meme verse, and The Devil is a Part Timer. For Familiar of Zero Yes I will retouch that series, but not for a long while. To make it clear, Link is a OP characters wet dream. Meaning he is so powerful, he can kill anyone but a series main villain with one move, and Fierce Deities transformations and the two above him. So yeah. To the fucking story of boredom. Any mention of the fates will be the form from the first chapter, with their oddness of the second chapter. Nobody knows of the bimbo fication of the fates as punishment expect for Fierce Deity.**

 _LINKFANX! YOU FORGOT TO SAY YOU DON"T OWN ANYTHING RELEATED TO THE SERIES'S!_

 _Yeah Yeah. I don't own this shit so if you want to make it a big deal, go shove a cactus up your ass then eat a fucking coconut mixed with banana peels._

In Tarterus after Hades adopted Link. Kronos is being a weird deformed spirit exploring until the he finds a odd cave that he thinks holds something to help him destroy his kids. Unknown to the fool, I mean titan, the cave holds the single greatest threat (In about the Omniverse has ever faced. Ganondorf, the Ultimate Evil King of Darkness. So Powerful, he forced Vengeful Deity to go full power, and lost. Just barely. After the war, Ganondorf was split into 13 pieces, and 12 of the 13 were split into 3 each, and sent to the 12 guardian multiverses, in hopes that they will never reunite. If all three are reformed to one piece, Ganondorf will gain the Power to go to the next Multiverse his soul pieces are at.

"Finally. Something to help defeat those brats of mine. Hopefully." Kronos laughs like a mad man. Kronos enters the cave and finds a chest made out of Adamantium, with carvings that portray a man with a cape wielding a sword and trident (TP and The Four Swords Adventure respectively) slaughtering the minor and major Omnigods (Omniversal gods that aren't on the counsel. Though all but Fierce Deitiy's level of beings of power were no match for him.), with a chain made out of steel, with a wooden sign saying "DO NOT OPEN. IF YOU DO, YOU ARE DUMB." written in a weird roman writing. Kronos, being the dumb bastard he is, breaks the chain, and pushes open the lid (After 7 years of trying. Yes that's how long it took to open. He was THAT determined) and the first piece of Ganon's soul, a dark wisp of pure malice, anger, darkness, and evil with a symbol apeearing in the center of it comes out with a laugh of evilness.

"FREE! I AM FREE AFTER 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 YEARS! (Note that that is 20 years in omniversal years. Yeah that's a fucking long time) NOW TO RAISE THE END OF THIS MULTIVERSE AND FIND MY OTHERS! But first," Ganondorf Possess (When Ganondorf took over Zelda's body kind of thing) Kronos and changes his power immensely and making Krono's insane to the degree that Gaea's evil half is infected b it, making everything worse for our future hero's.

 **A/N**

 **Short chapter, I fucking know. But I just wanted to introduce 2 villains, and the true main villain of my series. I didn't want to do anything to unnessasary in this chapter, other than explain somethings. Other than that, I request that you review else I get Vengful Deity on your ass.**


	7. Just a FYI

Hello everybody! *Ducks head from a thrown chair* Jeez tough crowd. Well I am making this little chapter for 2 of my stories, The omniversal hero and The Moon's Hero. Why? They really need the update. For the most part, they will be the same, but I will improve them immensely. Seriously, they need some major repairs and reworks in areas. I felt I didn't do them that well, and will fix them to the best of my ability. I will leave them up, but the remakes will be different in many ways, other than a few plot points.

One: OOT/MM Link will still be the main character of The Moons Hero and the rebirthed version in Omniversal Wars. Also improve the grammar, as it is kind bad.

Two: A update on how the Omniverse works. I didn't know about Hyperverse's at the time, so I will change the lore enough to fit them in.

Three: Remove Romance for the most part. I suck at romance. Though it will be implied that Love is there, but for the most part, won't be in the actual story unless a majority requests it.

I also apologize for the silence on my stories. See you guys in the future!


End file.
